Abandoned Outpost
Abandoned Outpost is the fifth course of SM64 Last Impact. To enter the Outpost Mario must use the rocket located in front of the dock leading to Sunset Islet. Mario is required to have 15 stars to enter the rocket (normally). Entering the rocket will trigger a cutscene of the rocket launching into space. This level is one of the more complex levels in the game. The station consists of four "towers" with the actual outpost in the center of the stage. Each of these towers are signified by a color (Mario starts on the Blue one), and separated by a barrier. In order to enter the outpost, however, Mario must use a switch to open the door of the corresponding color. In between the towers and the outpost is the barren surface of the moon, as well as a transportation systems track, with a green bar that quickly drags Mario along the 4 areas. The outpost in the center can be climbed to reach its roof. From the roof there are another 3 different towers Mario can climb. One leads to a cannon, one leads to the upper roof, and the last leads to floating debris. While this level does not introduce a new power-up, it introduces four new enemy types. On the Moon's surface are Geocrafts, a robot that throws its arms and a lizard that must be struck on the tail with a Fire Flower to defeat it. There is also the Octoomba / Electrogoomba which spits rocks at Mario. While these are all fairly annoying, the final enemy, the Bipette, is the most threatening. These gigantic flying robots hover atop the stage. If they see Mario, they will make a charging noise; a swooshing noise will happen, then there missile-like projectile will hit. If Mario jumps when the "swooshing" noise happens, the missile should ''miss. In version 1.1, the Bipette's damage was reduced from 2 to 0, making them annoying but nowhere near as lethal as they were originally. '''Speed Strat: '''This stage is sometimes the first that speedrunners of this game enter, completing it even before defeating the initial two Prickly Piranha Plants. There is a very easy clip a player can perform by jumping in between the top of the platform while standing on the first step. This will allow him to walk through the stairs and jump into the rocket, skipping the Piranha Plant fight and post-fight dialog. Currently, this technique is most popular in the 20-star category. '''Levels' Star 1: Get into the Base: ''' '''Do not leave the first platform and attempt this star until Mario open the blue door! '''Mario must reach the very top of the outpost. Before he can do that though, he must open the tower. Jump on the boxes and canisters behind Mario and climb the tower. At the top is a grid with a switch in the middle. Pressing this will open the tower when Mario comes close to the Blue door. Run across the moon, or take the green bar (making sure not to clip into the border wall and die). Look for the door surrounded by Blue lights and enter it. Climb up the ramp and jump onto the center platform with the stairs. At the top are three different towers. Look for the green slanted roof, and walk around until Mario see a suspended ramp on the tower across from it (there are Yellow / Black caution pillars half way up). Head up the ramp, avoiding the fire from the Bipettes, until Mario can jump to the very top where the star is. '''Star 2: Conquer the Red Tower Mario must unlock the red tower, which holds the second star. Head to the right of the start and over the barrier to end up in the red quadrant (signified by the many red lights). Head towards the tower and head up its spiral ramp. Avoid and kill the many Octoombas, and, when about half way, hope Mario don't get hit by a Bipette's missile. At the top is a similar looking roof to the Blue tower. Press the switch, then jump off the tower, and run across to the main outpost. Locate the red door and enter it to get the star. Star 3: The Platform Cluster ' Requires Mario to open the Blue door! '''Mario must cross some floating platforms at the top of the Outpost. After unlocking the blue tower, head back up to the roof. Instead of climbing the tower that lead to the very top, locate a red spiraling tower. On the top are a bunch of floating colored blocks, which only form a path when Mario is close to where they will land. When past the red block, take the right path, then at the next fork, take the left. Beware of the constant bombardment of missiles from the Bipettes. Once Mario hear the "wooshing" noise, jump to hopefully avoid them. After a couple of jumps to more platforms, this path will lead Mario to the star. '''Star 4: Shoot into the Space' ' Requires Mario to open the Blue door! '''Mario must use the cannon to shoot at a star. Mario must unlock the Yellow Tower and the Blue one. After Mario unlocks the Blue tower, run around the outskirts of the moon until you find the yellow quadrant. The switch is just up a couple of stairs, so activate it, then head to the yellow door to find the Bob-omb Buddy inside. Now head back through the blue door to the top of the Outpost. The tower Mario must climb is the ramp directly at the top of the stairs that led to the top. Follow this ramp to the cannon, and aim at the highest asteroid. '''Star 5: Coins in Craters' Mario must collect 8 red coins in craters scattered around the moon. While not particularly difficult, there are two unique enemies Mario should be aware of. The first is Geocraft, a robot that shoots its arms at Mario, which can be defeated by anything (a dive is best). The second only appears in the yellow quadrant, and is a mechanical lizard. The only way to defeat this enemy though is to shoot its tail with a fireball (which is located on a raised platform). Due to the flower's positioning, it is best to go to the red section first, so Mario is closer to the flower when he get to the green section. Their locations are as follows: # There is 1 coin in the Blue section # There are 2 coins in the Red section # There are 3 coins in the Yellow section # There are 2 coins in the Green section When Mario collects all 8, the star will appear on the Blue starting platform Star 6: Seek a Shooting Star Mario must catch a shooting star! The star only falls in the green quadrant (and sometimes on top of the outpost). It bounces three times before exploding. Where it falls is completely random in the section though, so scout out the star and try to catch it by following its shadow. Enemies * Geocraft * Bipette * Doboomo (mechanical lizard) * Electrogoomba Trivia * This is one of the few stages that does not use a single enemy from the original Super Mario 64. * There is an Easter egg hidden behind the Green door, which requires a special code found in the third Above the Clouds level. * This is the level with the most geometry of all the hack. References * The entire stage is a reference to Meteor Herd from Sonic Adventure 2, another stage which takes place on the moon ** The music (without lyrics) comes from this stage ** The whole setup with the 4 quadrants and bigger structure in the middle is identical ** The doors, while not having to be open via siwtch, needed to be opened using meteors ** The lights are very similar to the ones in that game * There is a character from Banjo-Kazooie behind the Green door. Category:Level Category:SM64: Last Impact Category:SM64: Last Impact Location Category:Outer Space Category:Music-Sonic Category:Fortress Category:Factory Category:Location